disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Click to download
Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi), is a Japanese exchange student at West Walter Disney High and the "Translator Man." His job is to make sure all downloads are clickable at an instant; his super hero name as a result is "Click to download". Appearance Hifumi is an overweight young man with black hair and a short pointed ahoge. He wears a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. He is dressed in a white button-down shirt, an orange tie which has a patterned double-headed blue arrow upon it with the smaller arrowhead pointing upwards and the larger arrowhead pointing downwards to the tip of the tie, a pair of dark gray trousers, and white trainers. Over his shirt is a light grey, unbuttoned cardigan and on his back is an orange backpack. Personality Hifumi has a verbose manner of speaking, often going on long-winded tangents about his interests such as anime or fanfiction. He also has a tendency to be able to guess what anyone's thinking at a glance, if they require his help. This is his 'helper radar', and it helps him know what to help people download. For his own interests, Hifumi is extremely passionate about anime and fanfiction, and has little tolerance for anyone he feels has a poor or neutral opinion about them. Their importance of them is so deep, Hifumi has said it's what made him motivated to start becoming a downloading pro, eventually winding up becoming "Click to download". He refers to others in a very formal manner, calling them "Ms." or "Mr." Last Name, for example he calls Ariel "Little Mermaid Miss Ariel". He uses the spike on his head as a radar to sense truth and lies from others. Although having a somewhat misanthropic look on society, Hifumi will not stand for indecent crimes against those he holds in deep regard, and even went so far as to try to get Kiyotaka arrested to avenge the harm he believed he had done to the internet for his lack of downloads. In the end, they made up, and nobody was harmed. Him and Kiyotaka have an on-off relationship. Other than him, his best friend is Computey, the talking computer, and Megamind (shown only in the canon Dreamworks-Disney crossover event, The Sleuthening.) Controversy Hifumi seems to have an addiction to Diet Coke, and can get to the point of hallucinations if he goes too long without having it, and becoming nearly violent. Thanks to an upcoming sponsorship from Pepsi in 2031, Disney will no longer allowed to press this prevalent part of the character. Because of this, many people are warning of the "Click to Drought of Decade '30". The believers in the drought suggest that come the foretold year, Hifumi will be dropped from the roster of Disney lineups. How this will affect Walter, Mickey, Skeets, Skooter, Donald, Duck, Goofy, Daisy, Minnie, Peach, Oz, Gaster, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Ozwald, Yuuto, Pluto, Pete, and the rest is unknown. History In 1992, Hifumi was born to parents Mickey and Walter Yamada. In the following year, they were gone. Two years later, he would ascend, and the Enlightenment would begin. Followers would amass en masse. Prior to the Enlightenement, the gospels were usually regarded as accurate historical accounts, but since then scholars have emerged who question the reliability of the gospels and draw a distinction between the Hifumi described in the gospels and the Hifumi of history. Since the 18th century, three separate scholarly quests for the historical Hifumi have taken place, each with distinct characteristics and based on different research criteria, which were often developed during the quest that applied them. While there is widespread scholarly agreement on the existence of Hifumi, and a basic consensus on the general outline of his life, the portraits of Hifumi constructed by various scholars often differ from each other, and from the image portrayed in the gospel accounts. Approaches to the historical reconstruction of the life of Hifumi have varied from the "maximalist" approaches of the 19th century, in which the gospel accounts were accepted as reliable evidence wherever it is possible, to the "minimalist" approaches of the early 20th century, where hardly anything about Hifumi was accepted as historical. In the 1950s, as the second quest for the historical Hifumi gathered pace, the minimalist approaches faded away, and in the 21st century, minimalists such as Price are a very small minority. Although a belief in the inerrancy of the gospels cannot be supported historically, many scholars since the 1980s have held that, beyond the few facts considered to be historically certain, certain other elements of Hifumi's life are "historically probable". Modern scholarly research on the historical Hifumi thus focuses on identifying the most probable elements.